A Sense of Powerlessness
by SuperCess
Summary: She had a great life until they ruined it. Now she's back to get revenge and to bring them all down. (Indefinite Hiatus because I'm in another fandom for now. Sorry!)
1. Foreword

**A SENSE OF POWERLESSNESS**

**

* * *

Foreword:**

_**Akira's P.O.V.**_

My life was perfect until that fateful day. My family had been very cooperative and patient; always wanting to have peace and order, but that's not what _they _wanted. I couldn't believe what I saw, it was atrocious. I, myself, would never want to see _them _again, but sadly, I have to.

_They _ruined my life, now I'm going to ruin theirs.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Hey everyone. I'm back with a new story. I hope that foreword up there made you feel a bit excited and made you see a bit of what the story would be like. Haha.

So, here's a new story that I'm in the process of writing and I'm experimenting with my writing skills so I'm taking a shot at this new genre. Also, I would like to say that this new FF might be really OOC because it's different from the real story of the manga itself. [I'm trying to think and finalize a solid plot. God, it's hard. .] So you guys need to brace yourselves.

I'm making it sound bad, don't I? haha. I'll be writing the characters and setting of this story first so you can all follow, there's a lot of them. ^_^ That's it I guess.

Reviews are very much appreciated. ^_^

**

* * *

CHARACTERS:**

_**Akira's Group**_

**Toudou Akira –**Leader, hates Takishima Corp., has trust issues, strong, Hikari's bestfriend

**Hanazono Hikari** – bubbly, serious if needed, protective

**Saiga Yahiro** – rich, likes Akira but thinks Megumi is cute, hates Tadashi

**Yamamoto Jun **– hates Yahiro

**Yamamoto Megumi** – likes Yahiro

**Ogata Aoi** – likes Hikari, hates Kei

_**

* * *

Kei's Group**_

**Takishima Kei** – Leader, undecided alliance, calm and composed, dangerous if angered

**Karino Tadashi** – Kei's right hand, has a debt to Kei's family, loyal

**Tsuji Ryuu** – Kei's best friend, Finn's boyfriend

**Finn Coupe Shuzette II** – Ryuu's girlfriend, Kei's groups' spy

**Alyssa Efulton** – the groups' princess, sweet and charming

**Iori Tokiwa** – likes Hikari, hated by Kei

**

* * *

Other Characters:**

Takishima's grandfather

Mr. and Mrs. Toudou

[and some others if needed. Hoho.]


	2. Plan 1: The Start of It All

**Okay. Here's chapter 1 as I promised before that I will post it before this month ends. ^^ I hope after reading this chapter, you'll continue reading everything else. LoL. I totally have a good plot already. haha. ^^ I can't wait to write some more. So..yeah..enjoy chapter 1. ^^**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own S.A. okay? haha._

**

* * *

**

**1: THE START OF IT ALL : 1**

**-7 years ago-**

It was 5:00 pm. Toudou Akira, 15 years old, was waiting at the living room with her parents. They were waiting for an important person to arrive. Beside her was Hanazono Hikari, her best friend. They were wearing formal dresses and Hikari was becoming uncomfortable.

"Akira." Hikari started, fondling with her clothes. "What's going on? Why are we dressed like this?" Hikari asked. Hikari observed Akira's clothes; she was wearing a lavender cocktail dress that reached just above her knees.

"The head of Takishima Corporation is arriving today. I think it has something to do with the business." Akira whispered. "Oh, by the way, blue suits you well." Akira added. Hikari was wearing a light blue dress that accentuated all her curves.

"Thanks. But, what am I doing here? And what are _**YOU **_doing here? You've never been interested in your family's business." Hikari whispered back. They were both earning questioning looks from Akira's parents.

"You're here because Kei is coming." Akira started. "And, well, I'm here because wherever Kei is, Tadashi follows. It's like, he's going to die if he's left behind." Akira sighed.

After a few minutes, their butler announced that the visitors have arrived. One by one, their bodyguards entered, faces blank and eyes observing. Takishima Kei entered the room first followed by Karino Tadashi. Kei and Tadashi noticed the girls. They all smiled at each other. Tadashi's eyes traveled up and down Akira's whole being. Akira blushed. Kei, on the other hand, was just quietly staring at Hikari, avoiding attention. Hikari just sighed. Takishima Kaname, Kei's grandfather and head of the Takishima Corporation, entered last. The room was filled with a different aura when he came in.

"Good evening, Mr. Takishima." Mr. Toudou greeted him with a bow. Mrs. Toudou and the rest followed his lead. Akira and Hikari bowed in respect.

"Good Evening Toudou." Kaname said, standing proud and not even bowing at all. The Toudou's were used to this so they let it go. "Can we get down to business?" He asked, more like ordered. The Toudou's nodded.

"Of course sir." Mr. Toudou replied. Mrs. Toudou looked at Akira and smiled.

"Honey, why don't you go first with Hikari outside? We'll just call you when we're done." Mrs. Toudou said. Akira nodded.

"Yes, mother. Can Kei and Tadashi come along?" Akira asked, clearly wanting to spend time with her significant other.

"If Mr. Takishima agrees, then yes." Mrs. Toudou smiled sweetly. Akira and Hikari looked at Kei and Tadashi, Kei was talking to his grandfather and they saw Mr. Takishima nod. They were allowed to go out.

The four of them bowed and walked out. Once out of the adult's sight, they went with their respective partners; Hikari with Kei and Akira with Tadashi. Akira eyed Tadashi's clothes; he was wearing a polo shirt and pants.

"You've gotta be kidding me Tadashi." Akira started. Tadashi frowned, scratching his head.

"What? I'm not even talking and you're saying that I'm kidding you? You're weird." Tadashi said, trying to piss Akira off. Akira hit him continuously on the arm.

"How can you not dress up nicely like Kei?" Akira said, pointing at Kei who was wearing a tuxedo and paired up really well with Hikari. Tadashi sighed.

"I'm not Kaname's grandson Akira, you know that. I'm only here because Kei's here." Tadashi said. A nerve popped on Akira's forehead and before he knew it, Tadashi's nose was bleeding. "What the? What was that for?" Tadashi stupidly said.

"You're only here because _HE'S _here? It didn't occur to you that I was here too? And that I should be the reason you wanted to come?" Akira said in verge of fury. She was burning with rage. Tadashi realized his mistake and mentally scolded himself.

"Right. I'm sorry. Of course you're the main reason. What I meant was following Kei was the only way I could get here. Don't get upset." Tadashi explained. Akira rolled her eyes.

"You got through that easily. Fine then." Akira said. She felt Tadashi's hand grabbed hers; they walked together and sat on one of the benches.

"You look great." Tadashi said, stroking Akira's long, brown hair. "I can't believe that you're actually my girlfriend." He added, his heart overwhelmed with the love that he is feeling. Akira blushed.

"Since when did you learn to sweet talk? But, thanks though." Akira smiled, feeling a bit shy.

They continued to enjoy each other's presence. Meanwhile, Hikari and Kei were sitting under the shade of a tree not far from the two. They, too, were holding hands and cuddling.

"I'm sorry for earlier." Kei apologized. Hikari looked confused. "I didn't properly greet you, or even walk over to you. It's my grandfather, you see." Kei explained. Hikari nodded.

"He hates me and we need to be careful. I understand." Hikari said in a defeated voice. She never liked this hating thing with Kei's grandfather. She just wanted to have a nice relationship with Kei.

"I'm really sorry. I'm working on it, don't worry." Kei said, caressing Hikari's cheek. Hikari smiled and closed her eyes for a bit. When she opened them, it was like seeing Kei in an awfully bright light.

"Gosh. Why do you have to look so painfully handsome today Takishima? It burns my eyes." Hikari joked and laughed. Kei laughed too.

"Well, you're painfully pretty yourself too. Who dressed you up?" Kei asked, examining Hikari's clothes. "This is something you're unlikely to have in your closet." He added. Hikari frowned.

"Hey! I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment, you meanie." Hikari said. Kei laughed.

Meanwhile, inside the house, there was a misunderstanding going on between Kei's grandfather and Akira's parents. Mr. Kaname's bodyguards are closing in on Akira's parents.

"Wait. Takishima-san. That's not possible. It will be unfair for the employees." Mr. Toudou reasoned out.

"Toudou. Do I look like I'm somebody who cares about my employees?" Kaname replies coldly. He doesn't like the idea of expanding the company, adding employees and increasing their income rate. "We will keep the same number of employees and their income rate." He added.

"But Takishima-san, some of our employees will be transferred to your company too and we never treat them this way." Mr. Toudou reasoned out again, trying to persuade Kaname.

"If I may, we think that if we are unjust with the employees, they might start hating the company and go against us." Mrs. Toudou respectfully butted in. Kaname looked at her.

"We don't need peace, we only need power. If they don't like my rules*, then they can leave. That is, if they can risk their financial life." Kaname said nonchalantly.

The conversation got heated up that it was heard outside the yard. Akira looked back at their house and started to listen. She heard the adults' loud voices and decided to go and check it out. She stood up, dragging Tadashi with her. She looked at Kei and saw Kei looking at the direction of her house too. Kei and Hikari stood up and caught up with Akira and Tadashi.

"What's happening? I thought they're only signing a merging contract?" Akira asked while walking as fast as she can.

"I don't know. We'll find out, won't we?" Kei said.

They entered the room and saw Kei's grandfather angry at Akira's parents. The Toudou's maids were too afraid to stay that most of the people inside the room were gone, leaving only Kaname and his bodyguards. Kaname noticed that Akira and the others have arrived to check in on them, an evil smile crept up on his face.

"We can't agree to this, Takishima-san!" Mr. Toudou continued to fight his ground. Kaname laughed at him.

"Do you think that will stop me from getting your company? Remember, I'm richer than you and if you don't submit to my will.." He paused.

"AH!" Akira shouted. Kaname grabbed Akira and positioned a gun on her head. "Akira!" Hikari shouted.

"…I won't have any hesitation to pull this trigger and kill your daughter." Kaname continued.

Akira was crying, she looked at Tadashi, her eyes begging for him to save her. Tadashi's eyes were full of rage, he was going to charge at Kaname when Kei's hand stopped him. Tadashi looked back.

"Let go of me Kei!" Tadashi hissed at Kei, trying to pull his hand off his grip. Kei looked at him sadly.

"You know better Tadashi." Kei said. Tadashi stopped and calmed down.

_'Of course. I know better.' _Tadashi thought.

Mr. Toudou was angry; his only daughter was in danger. His eyes went black and all he could think of was to take his daughter away from Kaname's hand. He grabbed one of Kaname's bodyguards' gun and darted towards Kaname. Akira's eyes widened. Mrs. Toudou saw that Kaname's hand diverted away from Akira's temple and was directed towards his husband.

"NO!" Mrs. Toudou shouted.

"No! Takishima-san!" Kei shouted, trying to stop his grandfather but too late, just when Kaname pulled the trigger, Mrs. Toudou ran in front of his husband.

_**BANG!**_

"MOM!" Akira shouted, now crying heavily.

Hikari too, was crying on Kei's chest while Kei was covering her ears. Akira's dad stopped dead on his tracks, seeing his wife die in front of him. Kaname laughed loudly, like a monster possessed him. He unconsciously let go of Akira, making her fall on the ground, unable to stand up. Hikari saw this and ran to her side. Akira went to her mother's side, crying so hard.

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!" Mr. Toudou said, now he doesn't have anything in his heart but revenge. He pulled the trigger of his gun and..

_**BANG!**_

"Takishima-san!" Kei shouted, holding his grandfather's gun arm. "STOP! PLEASE!" He shouted but he was pushed aside.

Akira's eyes widened at what she saw. Her dad was kneeling in front of Kaname, shot by the bullet of Kaname's gun. Kaname laughed at the sight.

"See Toudou, you're kneeling in front of me, that's good." Kaname said, totally possessed. He bent down to him and whispered, "If you didn't oppose me, none of this would've happened." He said. He turned his back and started to walk away, but was stopped by his bodyguards.

"Sir, what about the Toudou's daughter?" one of them said. Kaname stopped. Tadashi waited for his answer.

"Leave her. She'll die of depression eventually and she doesn't have any money. Let's go." Kaname ordered.

Akira and Hikari stared at Tadashi and Kei, conveying messages through their eyes. Kei and Tadashi didn't move a single muscle and Kaname noticed this. He looked back at them and smiled.

"Boys. Are you sure you want to stay?" Kaname said. Kei and Tadashi looked at him. Kaname stared coldly at them. "You know what I can do Kei." He said simply. Kei looked down and walked towards his grandfather, dragging Tadashi along.

"Just don't hurt them. I'm begging you." Kei whispered. Kaname smiled and walked away.

Kei and Tadashi took a last look back at the girls. Akira and Hikari were still staring at them. Akira saw Tadashi mouthed _'goodbye' _and Hikari saw Kei mouthed _'I love you'_ and they were gone, leaving the two alone.

_'I'm sorry Akira. I don't have any choice.' _Tadashi thought.

_'I'm doing this for you Hikari. Goodbye…for now.' _Kei thought.

Akira and Hikari couldn't believe what they saw. _'They just left us here.' _They both thought. Hikari looked at Akira who was still crying.

"Akira. I'm so sorry." Hikari said quietly. Akira went to her parents.

"Mom. Dad. Why? Why the hell did he do this to you?" Akira shouted. Hikari stayed quiet for a while, listening to Akira crying.

"Akira. I'm here." Hikari said, holding onto Akira's shoulder. Akira couldn't hold it in, she hugged Hikari with all her might and cried.

"Hikari! They're gone!" Akira cried. Hikari kept patting her back.

"Akira. I'm here. I won't leave you alone, I promise." Hikari reassured her.

They stayed like that for a while and just let it all sink in. They fixed the room, covering Akira's parent's bodies with blankets and walked out of the house, Akira bringing only her important things and a bank book.

"Can't we call the police?" Hikari asked. Akira sighed.

"I thought about that earlier, but the Takishima's are very powerful people, they can just easily buy the police with money. And I only have this much left, I should save it." Akira said. Hikari nodded.

"Good thing your parents thought of having a separate bank account for you and that still is a lot of savings." Hikari stated. Akira sighed.

"I think I'll go to some other country." Akira suddenly blurted out. Hikari smiled.

"Then I'll go with you." Hikari said with a smile. "If you want." She added.

"Of course I want you to come along! But what about your parents?" Akira asked. Hikari shrugged.

"They're in the province now and I've been living by myself for 2 years already, it'll be fine. I'll do all the explaining." Hikari smiled.

"Okay. But, can I sleep over in your room tonight? I've got nowhere else to go." Akira said.

"Sure thing. What do you think? I'll let you sleep on the street?" Hikari smiled. Akira smiled back. "What are we going to do after we leave?" Hikari asked.

"We need to be successful. We have to work and study. We can do that. We're strong." Akira stated.

Akira remembered what Kaname said, '_Leave her. She'll die of depression eventually and she doesn't have any money.'_, she smiled, her heart filled with anger.

"Akira, are you okay?" Hikari asked. She saw Akira smile a very empty smile. It was weird.

"I need to be successful. I can do it." Akira said.

"Are you really that desperate?" Hikari replied. Akira smiled again.

"Yes. I am." Akira replied. _'Takishima Kaname, Tadashi, Kei. I HATE YOU.' _Akira thought. Hikari sighed.

_'I guess it can't be helped. Goodbye Takishima, I'll have to forget you from now on, for Akira's sake.' _Hikari thought sadly. She remembered how Kei mouthed the words I love you earlier and she knew it'll be hard for her to forget him.

The moonlight shone over the two girls, walking towards Hikari's rented room. It was a long night and the days to come will be long days. They prepared for their leave and decided to get the earliest flight to another country. Hikari's money was just enough for a flight, Akira decided to take care of Hikari abroad. They'll work together to reach their goal. Akira looked outside the room window.

"They ruined my life. I'll be back to ruin theirs." Akira swore to the moon and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay. Done. It was a bit...too much? Sorry about the sad chapter 1, but it's really crucial that I write this. haha. Don't worry, the story will progress like magic. Haha. Reviews are very much appreciated, since this'll be the first I'm writing this kind of FF. I'm so nervous. So, yeah. Thanks! ^_^**

**oh BTW, _XEnimsaJX_, you're the first one to write a review! Congratulations! LoL. haha. Thank you! ^^ I hope it'll turn out to be good too. :D haha.**

**August 23, 2010 [Monday; 11:56 A.M.]**

**Philippines**


	3. Plan 2: They're Back

**A/N: _Whoa. I was gone for a long time again. Haven't updated for a while, been so busy these past few months. Thank goodness I found time to write the second chapter. I just finished this tonight so it probably isn't as good as the first one and I'm just trying to build up the plot. haha. So, without further ado, here's chapter two. [that rhymed. Haha.]_**

* * *

**2****: THEY'RE BACK : 2**

The Kansai Airport was busy as usual. People were piling up as their relatives started to arrive. Placards were raised high to call the attention of their friends and relatives. The passengers started coming out of the exit doors of the airport and two persons came out looking like they came from the States. Surprisingly, no one was there to fetch them up. The girl with the long, flowing hair peered from her big, brown sunglasses and looked around. She was wearing a brown blouse that reached up to her thighs and around the blouse was a big, white belt partnered with black leggings that is only up to her knees.

"Seriously Akira? No one's coming for us? SERIOUSLY?" Hikari asked after surveying the place and not seeing her name on any of the raised placards.

Akira, now short-haired that doesn't even reach her shoulder, was wearing semi-formal clothes. She was wearing a white blouse partnered with a huge brown belt and black jeans underneath an open and patterned trench coat. She let out a small laugh.

"I told you on the plane right? We're taking a cab Hikari." Akira said, grabbing her stuff and pulling it to where the cabs are waiting. Hikari sighed.

"Where are we going again?" Hikari asked, stopping at the front of the cab's door and giving her stuff to the cab driver for him to put in the trunk. Akira did the same and they slid inside the passenger's seat. The cab driver entered the driver's seat and asked where they were going.

"To Takishima Corporation please." Akira said with a smile, showing kindness to the cab driver. Hikari's eyes widened at what she heard.

"You've got to be kidding me Akira." Hikari commented. Akira looked at her and shook her head. Hikari's mouth fell wide open. "You know I love you right? But I can't believe that we're heading straight to their company after a long flight. Do you know how much my head wants to burst right now?" Hikari said, or rather complained. Akira laughed a bit.

"Well, I shouldn't be wasting my time, should I? You can go straight to a hotel if you want to." Akira said while looking out the window behind Hikari. "Also, it wouldn't have been a long flight if you hadn't insisted on stopping over at London to buy some stuff. We could've taken a non-stop flight you know." Akira retorted. Hikari just shrugged it off. She was still looking out the window and she noticed that nothing much had changed after they left. Hikari just sat back and decided to drop the conversation. Akira smiled. "Hey, aren't you going to take that sunglass off your face?" Akira asked because Hikari was indeed wearing the thing since forever.

"No way, I'll be blinded by the light." Hikari said, her eyes closed behind the glasses. She touched her temple and massaged it. "_Damn jetlag is killing me._" Hikari said in full and straight English.

After just a while, the cab driver told them that they have arrived at the Takishima building. Akira asked the driver to wait for a while. She and Hikari got off the cab and Akira got all her necessary things out. They looked up at the huge building in front of them and Hikari saw an unusual smile plastered on Akira's face.

"You look happy, you think they'll hire you?" Hikari asked with a slight mock on her voice. Akira snorted.

"They'll be shocked at what I can do." Akira said in a very proud way. Hikari shook her head.

"But aren't you a bit over-exaggerating it, applying for executive secretary, am I right?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. I am over-exaggerating, but it's worth a try." Akira said, getting a folder from her hand-carry bag.

"Won't they recognize you though?" Hikari asked and then she realized something. "Oh right. Stupid question, you don't look quite the same and you're using your English name too. Clever." She said. Akira nodded.

"Well, some of them might recognize me." Akira said with a glint in her eyes. "But that's just fine. Anyway, what are you going to do while waiting for me?" Akira asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to go to a hotel somewhere, gotta drop all these off and have a decent sleep. Call me when you're done." Hikari said. "Good luck." She added and gave Akira a big hug which Akira returned gladly.

"See you later." Akira said as she headed off inside the building.

Akira walked straight to the front desk, attracting everyone's attention in the process. She totally looked like a foreigner, with the style of her clothing and her make-up also made her look more of an American rather than a Japanese. She caught some of the other employees' eyes and smiled at them, as if she knew them. She stopped at the front desk and spoke in perfect English.

"_Excuse me, I have an interview appointment today, would you mind showing me where to go?" _She said in a very sophisticated manner. She showed her papers to the lady and the lady nodded. Everyone in the room looked at her with awe. The lady at the front desk returned her smile and spoke in English as well.

"_Ah, Miss Aira Todd, is it? 2__nd__ floor, first door on the left."_ The lady said in a nice manner. Akira thanked her and went on her way.

Akira met few persons she knew and some of them even greeted her silently, saying "Miss Toudou" in which she just replied with a nod or a smile. She reached the room and went inside. There, she saw a guy clad in all black and was looking through a lot of papers. She knocked thrice and caught the attention of the guy with jet black hair. The guy smiled.

"Hello, Miss Toudou." He said. Akira raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled back and sat down at the seat in front of the man. She handed him her papers silently.

"Aoi. It's really nice to see you again." Akira said forming a smile on her lips. Ogata Aoi bowed slightly to her.

"And what are you applying for _Miss Aira Todd_?" Aoi asked, but he couldn't help himself and added, "God, your English surname sounds awful." Akira just laughed slightly.

"I'm actually applying for Executive Secretary. I would like a job that involves a lot of information." Akira said, ignoring Aoi's last comment and giving him a knowing look along with her pleasing smile.

"What a really big ambition you got there. Why should I hire you?" Aoi asked, writing on her evaluation form.

"If you take a look at my resume, you can see that I am a graduate from Yale University and a scholar there as well. I majored in Management, so I can handle management and information really well. I am also very capable of conversing in English, so I can be a lot of help to the company if the company wishes to cooperate with other business sectors around the world." Akira explained professionally. Aoi stared at her resume.

"Aren't you a bit too young to have graduated already? If I'm not mistaken, you're just 22 years old." Aoi said.

"Yes. I started college when I was 17 and I graduated early because I had privileges from the University. I have working experience there as well and I also became an apprentice to one of my former professors." Akira continued to impress Aoi.

"Okay. You have a very good record _Miss Todd. _I guess that will be all, we will be calling you. You may go." Aoi said with a smile. Akira stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for your time." Akira said and she went out. Aoi just smiled and reached for his phone to call someone.

Akira walked with poise and grace, again. She clicked her phone open and dialed Hikari's number. Hikari answered the phone.

"Where are you? I'm all done." Akira said.

"I'm here at the front gate with someone you know." Hikari said gleefully over the phone. Akira clicked her phone off and walked out of the building.

Outside, she saw a car parked in front of the building and Hikari was standing by it, waiting for her. Akira looked at her with a questioning look and Hikari just smiled. Suddenly, someone spoke behind her.

"I heard you were back." A deep voice said. Akira recognized that voice anywhere. She turned around and smiled.

"It's been so long, Yahiro." Akira said, hugging Yahiro instantly. Yahiro hugged her back and she pulled away. "Is this your car?" Akira asked.

"Yeah. I'm giving you a ride home." Yahiro said, opening the door for Akira and Hikari. Hikari was the first to slide in, murmuring "finally, a decent bed to sleep in."

"Thanks." Akira said. Yahiro just smiled and they sped off.

As they drove on familiar roads, Akira couldn't help but ask Yahiro about something.

"How come I didn't see you earlier inside the building?" Akira asked.

"I was busy with something. The higher management held a meeting earlier. Aoi just informed me that you've arrived." Yahiro explained.

"I thought so." Akira said, playing with Hikari's sunglasses. "I'll kill him when I see him again. He laughed at my English surname." Akira said. Hikari's eyes seemed to smile at the mention of Aoi's name.

"Aoi? Ogata Aoi is here? Good. I have someone I can practice on." Hikari said, referring to her taekwondo and martial arts practice. Akira rolled her eyes at her. Yahiro just laughed.

"Is she always like that?" Yahiro asked.

"Most of the time. She majored in Human Kinetics, so she's more into physical, but she still hasn't lost her wit." Akira said with a grin, patting Hikari's head.

"I see, what about you then? Also, where did you two stay and study abroad?" Yahiro asked.

"I majored in Management. It's a long story actually. I'll tell you when we get home." Akira said.

Not long after that, the car came to a stop. They were in front of a familiar mansion. Akira just smiled and got out of the car. She smelled the familiar scent surrounding the place, it was home. It was her house and the butler and the maids were all lined up at the gate. It was like before, but now with different persons. Akira looked at Yahiro while Hikari ran straight inside to have her sleep.

"So, how is it? Did I live up to your expectations? Sorry I couldn't get your original maids and butler back." Yahiro said. Akira nodded and smiled.

"It's fine. This feels like home already." Akira said, looking around. Yahiro gave her a hug and whispered something to her ear.

"This IS home." He whispered. He pulled away from the hug. "Welcome back, Miss Akira Toudou." Yahiro greeted her and the rest of the employees followed. Akira's face was filled with joy and pride. It was her time now.

"It's great to be back." Akira said, the usual glint was present in her eyes. The glint that says, '_I'm back and I'm going to succeed'_.

* * *

**A/N: _That was a bit short, wasn't it? Ugh, I need to get better at writing or else I'm going to kill myself. LoL. Please read and review. ^_^ Suggestions anyone? Also, I'll be answering some reviews from now on. Haha. :) just to answer your questions or to tell you my thoughts too. :)_**

* * *

**Heroine Riejj - **Ah, I forgot to add her. Thanks for reminding me! She'll be there, I promise. :) Haha.

**milka01 **and** I-love-Tsubaki-Kyouta - **Was it that sad? I hope you don't hate Takishima's grandfather too much. Haha. Well, probably you will, later on. Haha. Btw, I love Tsubaki Kyouta too. :)

* * *

**Dec 01, 2010 [Wednesday; 12:07 M.N.]**

**Philippines**


	4. Plan 3: Organization A

_**Hey! I'm back early with chapter 3. I see no one's reading this so much eh. Sigh. It's fine, I guess. Whatever, just gonna write to my heart's content. ^_^ Also, I don't know if I should change the rating to Mature, coz, maybe in the later chapters, I don't know, I'm definitely having this crazy idea. Whatever, I'll decide some time later. **__**So, here you go, chapter 3.**_

* * *

**3 : Organization _A_ : 3**

Akira woke up and felt the light upon the window piercing her eyes. She shifted position and was a bit surprised to feel someone's arm on her stomach, but she kept her nonchalant attitude. She sighed.

"Yahiro, what are you doing on my bed?" Akira asked, covering her eyes from the sunlight. Yahiro smiled and rolled on top of her, his arms supporting and stopping him from crushing her.

"Good morning, Hime-sama." Yahiro whispered sweetly, he leaned in and gave Akira a full kiss on her lips. Akira just stayed still, unmoving and uncaring. Yahiro pulled away while Akira just stared at him. Yahiro sighed.

"I see, it's Aira mode today isn't it?" Yahiro said sadly. Akira pushed his face away, stood up and walked over to her dresser.

"Don't play around with me; I have a lot of things to do." Akira said, leaving Yahiro dejected on her bed. "Why are you here again?" Akira continued.

"I was here all the time, don't you remember last night?" Yahiro asked. Akira thought hard.

"Oh. Last night, huh." She managed to say.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Come on! Turn it up!" Hikari shouted as she danced to the loud music playing. _

_Akira, Yahiro, Hikari and a lot of other friends they invited were having a blast at the welcoming party that was thrown for her and Hikari. There were drinks and food everywhere. Everybody was living it up. It had almost been 2 hours since the party started and Akira was definitely drunk._

_ "Hey, can't believe you guys are drinking now." Yahiro said, also drunk from all the booze that he had been drinking. Akira just snorted._

_ "We're 22, what did you expect?" Akira said, dancing to the beat. Yahiro looked at her longingly, but an idea popped in his mind._

_ "Well, I sure am expecting much…" Yahiro paused and pulled Akira closer, "more." He ended with a whisper that sent chills down Akira's spine. Akira just played along and laughed seductively._

_ "You'll be surprised at what I can do when I'm drunk." Akira said, grabbing Yahiro's collar and pulling him up to her room._

_Before they knew it, the two were making out in front of her room and was kissing fiercely under the influence of alcohol. Yahiro literally tore his shirt off and threw himself at Akira that was also waiting for him. They were both in heat, but Akira stopped before Yahiro did some __**serious **__damage. She pulled away from all the kissing, touching and groping and turned her back on him which made Yahiro somewhat disappointed and angry._

_ "What? That's it?" Yahiro demanded. Akira smirked._

_ "Yes. Got a problem? I'm tired, I want to go to sleep." Akira retorted, pulling the cover to her body._

_ "You're seriously disappointing Akira, you made me this excited and now you're stopping. And to think I wanted to squeeze some of __**it**__ off." Yahiro said, lying down next to her. _

_ "Stop that perverted talking please." Akira replied, getting annoyed._

_ "Can I stay here though?" Yahiro asked._

_ "Do whatever you want." Akira replied coldly. Yahiro sighed, calming himself down._

_-Flashback Ends-_

* * *

"God, that's why my head feels like it's going to burst open anytime." Akira said, massaging her temple. "Yahiro, can you do me a favor and call everybody for a meeting? I want to meet them all today, if possible." Akira said, in her business tone of voice. Yahiro stood up and just followed her orders, giving one last look at her when he reached the door, he sighed and did as he was told. Akira noticed his actions and she looked at herself in the mirror.

_'You're a really good person Yahiro. I'm the bad one, I'm so sorry.' _Akira thought, feeling guilty of using Yahiro and not returning his love.

Akira slowly went downstairs and saw Hikari walking around with toasts in her hand; She was reading a book, which was unusual when she's eating breakfast. Akira walked towards her and peeked.

"What's that you're reading?" Akira asked, getting one toasted bread from Hikari. Hikari slightly showed the book to Akira.

"It's nothing, I just became interested." Hikari said.

She was reading a French magazine and Akira saw a page full of Takishima Kei's face. A nerve popped out from her temple.

"What the hell? You're interested in that rubbish? Don't joke around with me." Akira blurted out, walking away towards the dining room to have a complete breakfast. When she was gone, Hikari just stared at the photos and sighed. She tossed it aside, slapped her face and went to the dining room as well.

All of them finished breakfast at once when the doorbell rang. The butler came in and informed them that guests have arrived.

"You invited them this early?" Akira asked Yahiro. Yahiro nodded.

"You said you want to meet them." Yahiro reasoned out.

"I didn't say immediately, I said _today, _right?" Akira said. "Whatever, it's fine. No worries." She added with a pure smile. _'He just did as he was told, don't you go and have a fit Akira.' _She told herself.

The three of them came out of the dining area and was surprised to see a lot of people waiting for them, around 30 to 40 people were waiting in the living room. Hikari saw the surprised face that Akira was expressing.

"Didn't think we'd gather this much, do ya?" Hikari whispered. Akira nodded thoughtlessly.

Akira called her butler and ordered him to usher them all to the conference room down the hall. Everyone followed the guy and just stood there, chatting. Akira, Hikari and Yahiro entered and silence fell into the room. The three went up to the stage and Akira was the first one to speak.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to meet you all. Well, here we are. This is Hanazono Hikari, my one and only best friend and Saiga Yahiro, a really, really great friend ." Akira introduced them quite reluctantly, everybody clapped. Yahiro was expecting another word to describe him, but he just let it go.

"I didn't think that there'll be many of you. _Aira Todd_, that's what you'll call me when you're out of this house. I'm Toudou Akira and welcome to Organization A." Akira said with a smile that sent chills down everyone's spine. She also had that glint in her eyes.

Everyone just clapped, fearing that if they don't, they'll be punished. Some thought, _'She definitely have a leader aura.' _and _'It seems she has a deep grudge.' _Akira went down the stage and started recognizing everybody, from the Toudou employees to the Takishima employees that were on her side. She came to a stop when she saw a group of 4 huddled together, like they were discussing a battle plan. She stood in front of them, hands crossed on her chest.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A bunch of nonsensical guys discussing nonsensical things." Akira said with a laugh. The 4 people looked at her and smiled.

"Akira, I see you've been well." said the shy Yamamoto Jun.

"I missed you so much!" screamed the usually reserved Yamamoto Megumi while throwing herself at Akira for a hug. Akira hugged her back, laughing.

"You changed a lot." Ushikubo Sakura, the toughie, said while checking out Akira from head to toe, she was clinging onto Jun so much that his left arm looks like it was going to come off.

"I reckon she's had plastic surgery." Ogata Aoi, the guy from the interview, said. A vein popped out from Akira's temple again, she looked at Aoi with murderous intent.

"YOU! How dare you! You've been practically laughing at me since yesterday!" Akira screamed and with a quick movement, her foot was up in the level of Aoi's face, but the guy seemed to be unmoved.

"Been practicing your moves, I see." Aoi commented, holding Akira's ankle away from his face. Akira moved back and had a face full of pride.

"Of course, I've also been practicing guns." Akira smiled. Aoi's face turned from blank to a gentle smile. Akira frowned, then she realized what it meant. Akira sighed.

"Hi, Hikari." Aoi said to Hikari who was behind Akira. Hikari smiled.

"AOI!" Hikari screamed, hugging Aoi with all her might. She treated him like a bestfriend. Aoi blushed slightly.

"If you love her, just say so, she won't kill you." Akira said nonchalantly. Aoi's sweat dropped. Hikari pulled back.

"That's right, Aoi-kun, I won't bite." Hikari said cutely. "And besides, I love you too!" She added which surprised Aoi, but he regained his composure when he realized what was coming. "Love to beat the crap out of you!" Hikari said and in an instant, they started to fight. Akira sighed again.

"That's just, so like them." Akira commented.

Akira went up to the stage again and started to explain the situation to the others.

"You all know why you're here, right?" Akira said.

"To bring down Takishima Corporation!" Most of them shouted.

"Good. To the people that I have been in touch with for 6 years, you all know what to do. For those who are kind of new, I'll explain. Basically, we will infiltrate the corporation and destroy it from the inside. What does it mean? Getting all the information and _**sharing**_ the information to another corporation." Akira said. "I will be leading you all." She added. Everyone just stared and she sighed. "Okay, how, you may ask? Aoi!" She called out.

Aoi and Hikari stopped battling and Aoi straightened up.

"Just yesterday, she became the top executive secretary of the corporation. She had presented good record and the company thinks that she will be of great help. Every detail of everything that the company handles is given to her for checking. In short, she probably knows all." Aoi explained.

"That's right. I will, as I've said, _**share **_this information to the corporation that can be up to par with the Takishima Corp. and that is none other than the Yamamoto Corporation." Akira smiled towards Jun and Megumi.

"Why them?" Someone asked. Akira knew they were going to ask questions like that.

"Good point. Why, mainly because they're my friends and because they are the biggest rival of the Takishima Corporation in this industry. I decided to choose them to make sure that if we succeed to bring down the company that _**you **_are currently working with" She said, emphasizing the word 'you', "You won't end up jobless and the biggest company then, will take care of us, isn't that right twins?" Akira asked the twins. Jun and Megumi nodded with pride and everyone was saying "ohh's" and "ahh's".

"What if we get found out? What's going to happen then?" A woman worriedly asked.

"We're not going to be found out. And if we were, you're not going to be a part of it." Akira said, but they all had question marks clearly written on their faces. "Ok, here's what we'll do, to the people who aren't afraid of being with the organization even if we're found out, come up here in front and sign your names and signature in this paper." Akira said, the paper handed to her from the butler.

About 20 to 25 people went up to the stage to sign up including her close friends. Akira was glad to see a lot and most of them were Toudou employees too.

"Now we've settled that, the others, please go to Norio-san, our butler, and just sign a contract. " Akira said. The others moved quietly and started to sign the contract.

"Akira, what if they betray us?" Hikari whispered. Akira just smiled.

"Oh right, before I forget, if you guys happen to accidentally spill our secret, I will, without a doubt, _**accidentally**_ spill your blood first." Akira said nicely, but her smile was full of evil aura. Everyone gulped and nodded, now knowing how careful they should be. "Am I understood?" Akira said, now turning very serious.

"Yes Toudou-san." They replied. Sakura whispered something to Akira and Akira sighed.

"One last thing, this girl here." Akira said, pointing to Sakura. "Said that you should all call me, _Miss A_, only those people who are close to me can call me Akira. They're mainly this bunch." Akira said, pertaining to the bunch earlier with Hikari and Yahiro added. "So, are we all ready?" Akira said.

"_Yes, Miss A."_ They all replied, in English.

"Good. We'll start at once. Do your best everybody. Thank you." Akira said, bowing down. Everyone bowed too.

"Organization A!" Everyone chanted with a clap.

The group, consisting of Akira, Hikari, Yahiro and the other 4, were the first ones to exit. Akira ordered Norio-san to escort the guests out and to tell her employees to keep a good eye at all of them to make sure no one's betraying the organization.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Yahiro said.

"Yeah, I guess." Akira replied.

* * *

**_A/N: Weeee. ^_^ There's quite a lot of information there. Haha. Just to fill you guys in. Kei and Tadashi will probably make their comeback on the next chapter! FINALLY! HAHA. We'll see some love and drama. haha. I won't go in detail on how they'll ruin the corporation though, that'll be a lot of work. We'll just have a glimpse. ^_^_**

**_Happy to be updating early. :)_**

**Dec 10, 2010 [Friday; 09:02 P.M.]**

**Philippines**


End file.
